Jack et le judoka
by Hermaline
Summary: Juste une chose, aucun judoka n'apparaît dans cette fic.


Titre : Jack et le judoka

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : web : hermalinefic. : 8

Résumé : Juste une chose, aucun judoka n'apparaît dans cette fic.

Note : Mon frère a voulu me faire faire un truc qui m'énerve (j'ai pas de patience) et moi, évidemment, j'ai imaginé Jack dans la même situation

Re-note : C'est ma 50ème fanfiction !

**Jack et le judoka**

J : Je n'y arriverai pas.

S : Voyons mon général ce n'est pas si difficile.

J : Cartez, vous vous fichez de moi ?!

S : Mon général, vous pouvez le faire.

J : Ouais, dans une autre vie peut-être mais pas là.

La jeune femme soupira et se pencha un peu plus par-dessus l'épaule d'O'Neill.

S : Regardez, là vous avez mis un deux dans une colonne qui n'en comportait pas, c'est bien. Seulement vous n'aviez pas vu qu'il y en avait déjà un dans la ligne.

J : Ecoutez Carter, je ne peux pas être partout à la fois. Vous n'avez qu'à vous occuper des lignes et moi des colonnes. Ca s'appelle le partage des tâches.

S : Je ne peux pas mon général… Vous savez bien que j'ai promis à Daniel de ne pas vous aider.

J : Pourquoi vous avez fait ça aussi ?!

S : Parce que c'est un pari. Vous connaissez non ?

J : Et bien c'est nul comme pari.

S : Parce que les vôtres sont plus intelligents peut-être ?!

Vaincu, il reposa ses yeux sur la feuille.

J : Je n'y arriverai jamais.

S : Arrêtez de dire ça mon général. Je vous ai connu plus optimiste !

J : Oui ba pas pour ça !

S : Sincèrement… Vous me décevez…

Ses yeux bleus le regardaient avec une peine excessive et il déglutit lentement.

J : Bon, je vais essayer encore un peu.

S : Merci mon général.

J : Mais c'est bien parce que c'est vous !

Heureuse, elle suivit les mouvements du stylo survolant le papier mais ne notant rien. Pire, Jack le lâcha brusquement en grognant.

J : Carter, je ne peux pas me concentrer si vous restez là à épier le moindre de mes gestes !

S : Pardon mon général.

Sam recula vivement et commença à tourner dans le bureau en jetant des coups d'oeils furtifs aux divers bibelots et autres objets présents dans la pièce.

J : Bon… Il me manque un cinq et… (cherchant) et un dix.

S : Ce n'est pas possible, il n'y a que neufs cases.

Il la regarda, interrogateur.

J : Et alors ?

S : Et bien les chiffres vont jusqu'à neuf.

Elle avait dit ça comme une évidence et il haussa les épaules.

J : Ba ils auraient pu commencer à deux au lieu de un non ?

S : Mais ça n'aurait pas été logique !

J : Et alors ? Tout ne peut pas être logique dans la vie Carter !

Elle soupira et ne répondit rien trop consciente qu'une énième réflexion signifierait le danger de le voir abandonner. Et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il abandonne.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent, ponctuées par les soupirs et les grognements de Jack et le bruit des pas de Sam qui pourtant tentait de le limiter au maximum pour ne pas le déranger.

J : Dites-moi, ce n'est pas chronométré j'espère ?

S : Euh… non.

J : Alors je peux mettre un an à le faire ?

S : Pas vraiment non.

J : Bon alors j'ai jusqu'à quand ?

S : …

J : Carter ?!

S : Ce soir.

J : Quoi ?!

S : Daniel a insisté pour que vous ne disposiez pas de plusieurs jours. Il a bien insisté sur le fait qu'au niveau facile et compte tenu de votre… « potentiel »… une soirée devrait amplement suffire.

J : Enfin Carter je ne suis pas une machine !

S : De toute façon, vous allez y arriver.

J : Mais enfin c'est beaucoup plus stressant maintenant.

S : Le stress a un effet booster vous savez.

J (maugréant) : J'espère que ça en vaut le coup…

S (murmurant pour elle-même) : Oh oui…

Une demi-heure plus tard, Jack l'appela. Sam se pencha une nouvelle fois sur lui pour vérifier la grille. Elle grimaça.

J : Quoi encore ?

S : Vous avez deux trois et pas de un dans la deuxième colonne de la première rangée.

J : Vous pouvez pas être plus claire ?!

S : Vous avez perdu mon général.

J : Quoi ?! Mais… mais j'ai pas le droit à une deuxième chance ?!

S : Non mon général.

J : Il suffit de gommer et puis de recommencer !

S : Daniel a dit que vous ne pouviez pas réessayer une fois la grille entièrement remplie.

J : Mais Carter, il n'est pas là ! Il ne le verra pas !

S : Je suis désolée mon général mais un pari est un pari. Vous le savez aussi bien que moi.

Il envoya valser le stylo à l'autre bout de la pièce et se retint de déchirer en mille morceaux la maudite feuille.

Lorsqu'il eut retrouvé un semblant de calme, O'Neill remarqua que la jeune femme était profondément déçue.

J : Je suis désolé Carter. Ça avait l'air important pour vous.

S : Ce n'est pas grave mon général. Ce n'était qu'un pari.

J : Je sais.

Elle sourit bravement et se dirigea vers la porte, se préparant à devoir supporter le « je vous l'avais bien dit ! » victorieux de Daniel.

J : Attendez !

S (se retournant) : Oui ?

J : C'était que ce que vous aviez parié ?

Surpris, il la vit rougir et baisser la tête.

J : Carter ?

S : Oh euh… Un… Un dîner…

J : Avec Daniel ?!

S : Euh non… Avec… Avec vous…

J : Pardon ?!

S : Daniel avait dit que si vous finissiez ce sudoku, il nous paierait le restaurant.

J : C'est une blague ?!

S : Non. Je… Je m'excuse, je n'aurais pas dû accepter.

J : Au contraire, je m'en veux de ne pas avoir réussi ce fichu judoka !

S : … Vraiment ?

Il plongea ses yeux chocolat dans les siens et sourit.

J : Vraiment.

Elle sourit également et, ne voyant pas quoi ajouter, repartit vers la porte.

J : Carter !

S : Oui ?

J : Vous allez devoir faire quoi alors ?

S : Vous voulez parler du pari ?

Il hocha la tête.

S (d'un ton douloureux) : L'accompagner sur P3X-365.

J : C'est-à-dire… ?

S : La planète des Unas.

J : Il veut y retourner ?

S : C'est bientôt sa visite annuelle.

J : Vous allez devoir faire coucou à ses… ses…

S : Oui. Ce n'est pas que je ne les aime pas mais moi c'est plutôt les civilisations avancées qui m'intéressent…

J : Avec plein de joujoux à étudier ?

S : Oui.

J : Je penserai à vous Carter.

S : Merci mon général.

Elle posa une main sur la poignée.

J : Carter ?

S : Oui ?

Il baissa la tête, se grattant la nuque.

J : On… On va quand même le faire… ce… ce dîner.

S : Pardon ?

J : Je vais vous emmener dîner.

S : Mais vous n'êtes pas obligé je… Ce n'était qu'un stupide pari… C'est… C'est pas impor…

J : Bien sûr que si c'est important.

Ils se sourirent doucement.

J : Je viens vous prendre demain. Vingt heures ça vous va ?

S (rougissant) : C'est… C'est parfait.

Encore un sourire et Samantha Carter repartit le cœur léger et bondissant, oubliant complètement le pauvre sudoku raté de son général. 


End file.
